baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants 2/Mal
"Mal" is a character in "Descendants 2" Personality Mal is a sneaky, smart, and (sometimes) ruthless girl who is a natural leader. Though she is compassionate to a degree she is also vengeful and doesn't forgive others easily. She is artistic and has a knack for casting spells (but only as needed). Due to how she was raised she wants to be just like her mother: pure evil. Yet whenever she tries to prove herself to her mother she often disappoints her instead. But she does enjoy coming up with evil plans and is the most feared at her previous school because of her reputation. Though she has Evie and the others she was quite a loner before often preferring to be alone in class. She isn't fond of beautiful surroundings or anything pink and finds them to be horrid, but she does sometimes wonder about how life would be off the island. She is not a bad person and she is a nice girl. This "mean girl" thing is an act because her mother wants her to be more evil like her. Her mother never cared for her. Ben is the only person who saw through Mal's act, and saw her for who she was, a good person. Biography Mal is the daughter of Maleficent, the worst of the Disney Villains. Mal was born and raised on the Isle of the Lost, along with her mother, best friends (Evie, Jay, and Carlos), and their parents. She doesn't always do so well in School, except for Advance Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks taught by Lady Tremaine. For her Ultimate Scheme project, she chose to humiliate Evie in which she failed. Then, she (along with Jay, Evie and Carlos) was forced to go on a mission to get Maleficent's staff on the Forbidden Fortress on a small island outside of what the people called "Nowhere" when Diablo (Maleficent's crow) was re-animated when Carlos`s machine punched a hole in the dome. Mal is trying to follow her mother's footsteps. Mal was shocked when she learned that she will be going to Auradon Prep. Upon arrival, she was greeted by Ben whom she shared an awkward look in the eye. During her first night at Auradon Prep, Mal and her friends discover that the wand Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen, and Cruella De Vil sent them for is in the museum 2.3 miles away from the school. During her visit to the museum, she encounters her mother's statue and summons her for help by singing. After she appears she tries to convince Mal to do the wrong thing by singing "Evil Like Me". The villains' attempt to steal the wand backfires when Jay set off the alarm by touching the force field. During their escape, Mal complained that they had to go to school the next day. In an attempt to steal the wand again, she became good friends with Jane (Fairy Godmother's daughter) and implanted the idea that Jane should ask her mother to use her wand to make her nose prettier. Jane agreed and said that she would invite Mal if it were to happen. Mal soon became friends with Lonnie (Mulan's daughter) and a handful of other princesses when she cast a spell on them to have great hair only to be taken away from Jane when she went against her and insulted her. To get close to the ceremony and to the wand, she made a love spell to make Ben fall in love with her and it was successful. She was asked on a date by Ben where she fell in love with him only to realize later on that the spell washed off when he swam in the lake. This is where she realized that she had good in her. On the day of the ceremony, Jane grabbed the wand from her mother and cast a spell of which she didn't know would break the barrier in the Isle of the Lost. Mal took the wand from Jane and everyone was shocked and afraid of what she might do with the wand. Ben was trying to stop her from doing something bad and that's when she finally realized that she wants to listen to her heart, to be good, and to be with Ben. Then Maleficent came. Mal tells her mom to go away but Maleficent gets really mad at Mal. Maleficent commanded her daughter to turn over the wand to her but Mal threw it to the fairy godmother. Unfortunately, she was too late and Maleficent froze everyone except the four of them. After an emotional confrontation between Mal and her mother about how she never asks what she really wanted in life. She commanded the wand to get away from her mother's clutches and Mal and her mother did a deadly stare off. Maleficent was defeated by her daughter's love in her heart. Her mother was then turned into size of the love in her heart, and that's VERY small. At the palace, the whole gang sang and dance. On top of the castle, Mal and Ben were about to kiss when they were interrupted by the beautiful fireworks above them. Mal turned to the camera and says "You didn't think it's the end of the story, did you?" and her eyes glow green and the movie ends. Physical Appearance Mal is described as a pretty girl (beautiful by Prince Ben) with dark purple hair with a highlights of lighter shades of purple that is curly and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has green eyes and is medium height (1.59m.) She mostly wears shades of purple and green. At Ben's coronation, she wears a lavender dress that is short on the front, but long and regal looking on the back. Mal had her hair tied up in a top knot. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Add to this character's strengths! Weaknesses Add to this character's weaknesses! Relationships Romantic Relationships 'Ben (boyfriend)' *'Started:' "Descendants" *'Ended:' "TBA" *'Reason:' "TBA" Trivia *She's the daughter of Maleficent, the Leader of the Disney Villains. *She mostly wears different shades of purple and green. *She falls in love with Ben later in the movie. *Her father's name is unknown, but he is mentioned in the Isle of the Lost prequel and is described as weak and pathetic by Maleficent. *Her father could possibly be Rumpelstiltskin being both weak and pathetic, also sharing a love of cursing babies and rodents. *She and Jay have been good friends for a while and she thinks of him as a brother. They're described as "frenemies forever." *She considers Evie a sister. *She is great at drawing. *She is half human, half fairy. *By the end of the movie it is revealed that good is stronger than evil and that Mal's magic is much stronger than her mother's. *Her middle name is Bertha. *She likes strawberries. *She is named after her mother, Maleficent, but she can only use a part of her name until she proves she's truly evil. *Her full name may be Maleficent Bertha Faery, as Faery is Maleficent's surname in some Disney material. *She attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school), while on the Isle of the Lost. *She is unable to swim. *She does vocals on 4 songs ("Rotten to the Core", "If Only", "If Only (Reprise)" and "Set It Off"). *At the beginning of the movie she says she never cries, but at the end she breaks down crying when she realizes how much she loves her friends and being with Ben. *She beat her mother in a stare off. *The junior novelization and prequel book reveal some additional details about her: **She used to despise Evie. **She found her mother's staff locked in the ruins of the Forbidden Fortress. Unfortunately it was no longer working. **She bullied Carlos and Evie before they became friends. Gallery To see Mal's gallery click here Category:Mal (first name) Category:Auradon Category:Isle of the Lost Category:VK Category:1999 Category:Dove Cameron Category:Alive Category:Half Human Category:Human Category:Half Fairy Category:Fairy Category:United States of Auradon